A Farting Dog Named Inuyasha
by inuyashaguy
Summary: [Complete]What happens when Naraku puts beans in Inuyasha's Ramen? Answer: A humorous predicament. This story is just for fun.


Inuyashaguy: I'm posting this because it's the end of school and I'm extremely happy. This idea was given to me by a friend who thinks his ideas suck. Common Seclonix, I know that you're a good writer! Naraku has gone crazy in this fic.  
  
Evil Inuyashaguy: Wasn't he already crazy before?  
  
Inuyashaguy: I mean crazier.  
  
Evil Inuyashaguy: (Has an "I outsmarted you" look on his face.)  
  
Inuyashaguy: Don't make me kill you!!  
  
Evil Inuyashaguy: Killing me would just kill yourself.  
  
Inuyashaguy: Damn it, you're right. I know! I'll say the "S" word.  
  
Evil Inuyashaguy: That only works if Kagome says it idiot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Farting Dog Named Inuyasha  
  
By: Inuyashaguy  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---Naraku's Castle---  
  
"Kagura, I have devised a brilliant plan to put Inuyasha out of commission." (Evil laughter)  
  
"I am ready to execute your plan master." answered Kagura.  
  
"We are going to put beans in Inuyasha's ramen!"  
  
"Beans, master?"  
  
"Yes beans, enchanted ones that will keep spawning in his stomach."  
  
"Master, why don't we just put poison in his ramen?"  
  
"Because I said beans!" yelled Naraku.  
  
---Inu Gang Camping In forest---  
  
Inuyasha is busily slurping down bowlfuls of ramen while Kagome is trying to keep up by cooking several pots at a once.  
  
"Kagome, I'm still hungry. I want more ramen."  
  
"Say the magic word."  
  
"Hmmm, is it bitch?"  
  
"Wrong answer. Sit boy!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Hmmm, I want more ramen, wench?"  
  
"You never learn do you? Sit boy, sit!"  
  
Inuyasha peeled his face of the ground and helped himself to the half cooked pot of ramen beside Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, half cooked ramen is not good for you."  
  
"Feh, ramen is ramen."  
  
Inuyasha did not see or smell the small black beans that had been dropped into the pot by Kagura floating far above. He was to busy slurping down his ramen to notice the beans.  
  
---Five Minutes Later---  
  
"Ohhh, my gut hurts. It feels like I'm going to explode."  
  
"That's what you get for eating half-cooked ramen." snapped Kagome.  
  
(Farting sound)  
  
"Inuyasha! Sit boy! That wasn't funny."  
  
"It was an accident, bitch!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Sit boy! Stop calling me a bitch!"  
  
(Larger farting sound)  
  
"Something's wrong with my gut, what did you do to my ramen?!?"  
  
"I did nothing, I told you not to eat it. It was half cooked!"  
  
At that moment a note fluttered down from the sky. It landed in Inuyasha's lap, Kagome picked it up to read it.  
  
The note read, "Hope you enjoy your beans! Inuyasha, the gas demon!"  
  
"Naraku!" yelled Kagome and Inuyasha in unison.  
  
Miroku and Sango came running to the yell of Naraku's name.  
  
"What happened? What did Naraku do?" asked Sango.  
  
(Farting sound from Inuyasha.)  
  
"I see that Naraku has executed his latest plan judging from the sounds emanating from your body." snickered Miroku.  
  
---A Few Angry Punches from Inuyasha Later---  
  
"There was no real need to resort to violence Inuyasha."  
  
"Keep your mouth shut and I won't have to." retorted Inuyasha.  
  
(Farting sound)  
  
The air filled with an unbearable stench and Inuyasha fainted because of his sensitive nose. Miroku used his wind tunnel to cleanse the air and Inuyasha became conscious a few minutes later.  
  
"We have got to do something about this, how is Inuyasha going to fight when he keeps fainting like this?" asked Miroku.  
  
After a few minutes of deep thought, except for Inuyasha who had passed out from another gas attack Kagome got an idea.  
  
"I think I know how to help Inuyasha I'll be right back." she said gleefully.  
  
Kagome sped away into the forest to find shippo, the little fox kit.  
  
"Shippo!! I need your help!!" shouted Kagome.  
  
Shippo floated down from the sky in his pink balloon form and transformed back into his fox form.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" asked shippo.  
  
"I need you to help me with your illusion powers."  
  
---Back at the Camp---  
  
"What's taking her so long?" asked the now conscious Inuyasha.  
  
"I think I see her coming now." answered Sango.  
  
Kagome sat down in front of Inuyasha and gave him a cookie.  
  
"Swallow this cookie whole or it won't work." instructed Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha swallowed the cookie and waited for something to happen.  
  
Inside his stomach the cookie grew hands; the hands dislodged the beans stuck to the walls of his stomach.  
  
"Shippo should be coming out any moment now." said Kagome worriedly.  
  
"Huh... What did you say? That reminds me, where is that little runt?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"That cookie was shippo, you ate him."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" yelled Inuyasha. He turned around and barfed up Shippo and a pile of ramen.  
  
Shippo turned into his fox form in a puff of smoke and shook the half digested ramen.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome picked up the small black beans from the mess of ramen on the ground, the beans were purified the moment Kagome touched them.  
  
"Sit boy! I just helped you and now your yelling at me! Now what do you say?"  
  
"Thank you, wench."  
  
From a distance people could hear the word "sit" being yelled and Inuyasha's face hitting the ground. So went the rest of the day, eating, yelling and being sat.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: This story wasn't as humorous as I aimed for but I guess it's good enough. I just did this because today was the last day of school and I'm so happy. This is also to show Seclonix how a small idea can be developed easily. The whole Evil Inuyashaguy thing was just to add to the humor of the story. Please review!


End file.
